Markle's Cousin, Kagome
by Weirdo-101
Summary: markle has a cousin coming to visit and her name is kagome. it seems as though there will be alot of jealousy in the air and maybe some new love...but who knows unless you read it. Its my 1st so go easy on me please. 00
1. The Letter

MARKLE'S COUSIN, KAGOME 

HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE/INUYASHA CROSSOVER

None of these terrific shows belong to me. They belong to Hayao Miyazaki and Rumiko Takahashi. I really really love both of these creative people's shows. . So no hard feelings about me using/borrowing these characters. And I'm sorry if I'm using someone's idea...I didn't know...I thought of this all on my own.

THE LETTER-CHAPTER 1

There was a little boy by the name of Markle and he could be seen reading a letter labled:  
Dear Markle

Markle just openly stared at the name of the person who sent him the letter. So being the hyper kid that he was, he ripped it open and read the following contents:

To My Dear Little Markle,

How have you been? I've been fine, just a few rough things here and there, but no real harm done. I really miss you my dear markle, and I'm sorry that I haven't been keeping in touch with you. But on better notes, I've got a real BIG surprise for you and it should be arriving in about 2-3 days after you have recieved this letter.  
Well I have to get going, have alot of travelling to do...oh, before I forget...you still live in that one town right? Whats the name?...never mind, but I hope you like your suprise.

With lots of Love,

Kagome Higurashi.

Markle just reread the letter over and over and over again until Sophie came into the room. he just glanced up and gave a hurried "Hello". Sophie had just been out shopping for groceries and other appliances for the huge castle. when she replied with a "Hello Markle" Sophie had been living with them...meaning Howl, Calcifer, and little Markle for over two months now. After getting Howl's heart back, she had decided to stay and live with them as their cleaning lady and mother figure. Markle had started to consider her as a mother/auntie figure just as he had started to consider Howl as a father figure to him, even though he seemed childish at times.

When finished with putting things away Sophie came to the table at which to notice Markle reading a letter over and over again. Being born curious she asked, "What are you reading Markle?" Her answer to that was, "A letter from a close person." Thinking that maybe it was a secret lover or little crush, Sophie grinned and asked slyly, "Is this from a 'special' someone?" Taking it as an insult to his his cousin Markle hollered, "NO!!!!...IT'S FROM MY MOST FAVORITEST, BESTEST, NICEST, COOLEST, AND PRETTIEST COUSIN, KAGOME!."

Shocked at his outburst Sophie had her mouth hanging open like she wanted to have flies build a new, cozy, warm house in there. Calcifer finally making himself known said to Sophie, "Uh...Sophie?.. your..uh...mouth..is...uh...hanging open." But Calcifer himself was just as shocked as Sophie at Markle's little outburst. his normally complaining, smart aleck mode long gone at the moment.

Howl had just came into the room and felt all the shock and little anger in the room. Feeling confused he asked, "Whats wrong?..has something happened?...why is everyone so silent?"

After calming down a bit, Markle started to explain,"I had just been sitting at the table and minding my own bussiness when Sophie came back and started asking me if I had a secret admirer or something like that then I got mad because Kagome is not my crush and Sophie was just pestering me that she probably was...thats all." after listening intently to Markle's part of the story he asked to hear sophie's side. (A.N. WOW he sounds so grown up .)

"Well I had just gotten back from shopping when I seen Markle reading a letter," after a pause to catch her breath she began again, "And being a curious person I asked him what he was reading and his answer was 'a letter from a close person', so I just assumed that he meant a secret lover or a crush and so I had started to tease him about it, then he just blew up."

After breathing a couple of times she continued with a tint of jealousy in her voice,"And he had said, 'No, it's from my most favoritest, bestest, nicest, coolest, and prettiest cousin, Kagome." When done explaining her part of the story she breathed in air that her lungs had longed for and so she could calm down. Sophie had just caught her breath when she asked "who EXACTLY is Kagome?" "Well first of all she's my cousin from my mom's side of the family and she's my only other living relative, uh...she likes adventures, helping people, having fun, and I guess other things like that"

"Kag also loves the outdoors, playing pranks, spending time with friends and family, oh and did I mention that she has the most beautiful color of eyes?" "No." was his answer, "Well they're a shade of milky chocolate with greenish hazel swirls in them, you just can't stop looking into them once you sneak a peek at them." "And she has the silkiest, blackest with some indigo shades of blue hair, slightly tanned skin, and a face that looks like it was carved by an angel." Markle was just going on and on and on about how pretty his cousin was.

Both Howl and Sophie were surprised at how much Markle adored and complimented his cousin, he made her sound like a really great person to be around.  
With being so loveable and compasionate, adventurous and all that. Howl just started to dream up a mental image of this Kagome that sounded like an angel from the heavens.

Suddenly Markle said something that caught everyone's attention, "I think she might be coming to visit me soon"

"Really now? I can't wait to meet her." Was Howl's soft reply, before going back to joning Markle in 'Fantasy Land'.  
Sophie, noticing the farway, dreamy looks on Markle's and Howl' face, started getting jealous of this Kagome person already...even though she didn't even meet her yet, Sophie felt only hatred and anger towards her.

"So when do you think 'SHE'S' coming over?" Sophie asked in an irritated tone of voice. "I think she might be coming in about 2-3 days...I'm not even sure if she's coming or not, but I have a feeling that she is because Kag always leaves easy to pick up clues and plus she can never keep a surprise from me.", He said that as though that was the greatest accomplishment he had ever lived through.

"What makes you say that?", was Howl's questioning question. "Well in the letter she had wrote, she had some type of surprise for me and that it should arrive in about 2-3 days after the letter that I just recieved AND she had wondered if I was still living in the same town as before she left...so thats why I think that she's going to be arriving in a couple of days...got it?" Was Markle's reply.

"Yes, of coarse...we should get cleaning and start getting ready for her arrival." Howl exclaimed in a excited, childish voice. Markle answered in the same excited tone "Good idea Master Howl" Then his voice changed to that of worry "Uh...Sophie? are you ok? you don't look to well" "Yes, I'm fine Markle...thanx for worrying about me though." Sophie answered in a low and dead voice. "Ok then...if your sure," was the reply she got before Markle went running off to do who knows what.

Sophie just sighed and started to help get the giant castle ready and cleaned up.

pairings:

HowlKagome

InuyashaSophie or Kikyo...you choose

MarkleRin...If wanted

And any others that you may want...just tell me and I'll think it over.

Sorry to end it like this, but I have to go and do a couple of things. I promise that I'll update everyday...even if its just a little or a big chapter. If you want you can review and tell me how it is so far. Stay tuned for Chapter 2-Kagome Arrives

later days,

Jayden

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Kagome Arrives

**Kagome Arrives-Chapter 2 **

**Have fun reading!**

It was early in the morning of the third day when there was a knocking on the door.

Markle went rushing to the door, thrust the door wide open and gasped at what he seen. For there standing the middle of the doorway was the one, the only...his cousin kagome.

"Oh Markle! I'm so happy to finanlly see you again!" the figure in the doorway exclaimed in a happy voice.

"I can't believe its been ten years since I last seen you,"

"I mean you've changed quite alot..." but the figure was stopped when Markle yelled, "KAGOME!!!"

He quickly latched onto her and gave her a bear hug.

"Markle...can't...quite...breath," was what kagome managed to wheeze out.

"Oh! I'm sorry kagome." Markle put his head down in shame because he thought his cousin hated him now. "Oh...Markle...I'm not mad or upset with you...its just yo seemed to have gotten stronger and I was just surprised with your strength is all."

"So please don't be upset." kagome begged.

She lowered herself to Markle's height and pulled him in for a hug in which he returned with not so much power as last time.

Sophie came down the stairs and seen a strange girl around her age hugging Markle like is she were to let go...she would lose him forever.

"Um...excuse me, miss?...who are you?" Sophie curiously asked.

"Oh...pardon My rudeness.. My name is Kagome Higurashi." "This is the person that I said was coming over..remember?" Markle questioned.

"Yes, I remember." came a young male's voice from the stairs.

"Master Howl...Sophie...and Calcifer I would like you to meet my most favoritest cousin in the whole world, Kagome." Markle said in a happy voice.

"Well its nice to finally meet you Kagome." Howl reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Thus making Kagome blush, causing Sophie to got mad, and Markle trying to hide his smirk. Kagome just smiled after her face went back to normal and said "Well I very happy to meet you too...Howl was it?"

"Yes, it is and I'm Sophie...the one who's been taking care of Markle for around two months." Sophie intervened agrilly.

"Well I appreciate that so much, but I think that I'm going to start taking care of him now...for its been far too long since I've seen my wittle cousin Markle." Kagome said in a soft voice, but in a teasing baby voice at the end.

"Hey I'm not THAT little Kagome...tell her Master Howl...tell her how grown up I've been." Markle whined.

"However how old you are Markle..you'll always be my baby cousin," Kagome cooed. She then went up to him and started to cuddle and talk to him as though he were an infant.

Howl and Calcifer watched in amusement as Markle tried to get out of his cousins arms. "So where are you going to be staying?"

Kagome looked like she was thinking for a moment then answered, " I really don't know...I was hoping I could stay here until I could find a place to stay and possibly live."

"Sorry, but theres no more room here," Sophie snapped in a rather furious voice.

"Ok then...I guess I'll be staying out in the wilderness until I find a suitable place to stay." with that said she started to turn and go out the door when Markle went rushing up to her and said in a sad voice, "Please don't leave me."

Kagome sighed and said in a calm voice, "I'm not going to leave you, I'm just going to find a place to stay since theres no room here for me." "And I promise that I'll come and visit every day if I'm allowed?"

With that she looked towards Sophie who shook her head, then looked at Howl who seemed to be on the verge of a great plan.

"She can stay here-" Howl started but was cut off by Sophie, "But theres no place for her to sleep and-"

Howl cut her off by saying, "She can stay in my room if she likes...I can always sleep on the couch."

"But thats your room...shouldn't you sleep in there?" Sophie questioned.

"Would you rather I slept with her?" Howl questioned back.

"No, but-" she started but was cut off again, but this time by Markle.

"She can stay with me in my room...she is my cousin after all and so we can share the same bed and besides my bed is big enough for the bot of us."

"Thanks Markle, but its really no big problem if I go and find somewhere else to stay," Kagome stated. "See...she has no problem with leaving," Sophie explained.

"No and thats the final word, she's staying with us and if anyone should have a problem..." Howl looked pointedly at Sophie and continued, "you deal with it."

After that no one said a word. Markle started to lead Kagome up the stairs when he heard a smalle camosion behind him. Turning around he seen Kagome and Howl having a little arguement about Kagome's luggage, so he just stood and watched the show.

"Here, let me help you with your luggage." Howl offered. Kagome shook her head and declined politely by saying, "No thank you, I can handle this on my own, but thanks anyway."

"No I insist." Howl continued.

"Its ok...its not far away right?" She questioned. Howl just shook his head and made her luggage float the took Kagome and carried her bridle style,  
all the while Kagome blushing and hiding her face in his neck. That made Howl blush a little too. Soophie was just watching with anger and distaste at the so called 'Kagome'. Markle just watched this all with a critical eye and looked to see if Calcifer had seen this too and which he found out he did.

So Markle thought up a plan about getting Kagome and Master Howl as he called him closer together, then to get them going out.  
He knew there was attraction between the both of them and that Howl was over Sophie because she had started to change for worse.

All he needed to do was get Calcifer to help him and that would complete. So he quickly rushed up the stairs with plan forming in his mind.

**I hope that was ok...but just to make sure please review and tell me. I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Pairings are still the same unlessyou want them changed but I won't know unless you REVIEW!**

**well later,**

**Jayden**


	3. Let The Fun Begin

Chapter Three- Let The Fun Begin 

A/N Sorry this took so long, but I've had a pack or load of homework, but I have completed it and so...on with the chapter.

Early the next morning you would be able to see three people having breakfast. One was a little boy named Markle and there was also two adults, Howl and Sophie.

They were eating peacefully when all of a sudden Howl asked, "Markle, where is Kagome? I haven't seen her around yet."

"Kagome?...she's still sleeping upstairs." there was a pause and then Markle continued in a normal tone, "She sleeps like a log and isn't exactly a morning person...she'll probably sleep for another one or two hours."

"Oh...I see...would she get mad if someone were to wake her up?" Howl asked curious.

"Most likely...she'd probably throw a huge fit and stay sour at whoever woke her up for the rest of the day...unless she's changed, but I'm positive that she hasn't changed though." Markle answered.

"Why do you ask Howl?" Sophie asked.

"Do you want her to get mad at you!?!?!" Markle yelled.

"No...just answer this though...will she kill me if I was to go and wake her?" Howl questioned.

Sophie and Markle just stared at him as if he had just grown a second head and both asked...at the same time, " She probably will."

With the answer that he got, he got up and made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top he looked for Markle's room and started towards it with confident strides. While making his way towards the room, he noticed that there were large amounts of power/magic coming from the room.

Howl started to think to himself, 'I wonder what's making all this power?...it can't be Sullivan...can it'  
'No, she said that the war is over and that she'd leave me alone.'

(A/N I know…I'm bending the story a bit, but hey that's what fan fiction is all about)

When he reached the door the power became even more powerful and he became cautious. He finally got the courage and opened the door to find a half-naked Kagome sprawled across the bed. Howl just kept on starting at the beauty in front of him with his jaw wide open.

'Wow I thought she was pretty cute when I first seen her, but now I think I was wrong….and she seems even more ethereal now.' Howl thought.

He walked toward her and when he reached her he slowly moved his hand toward her face and gently stroked her cheek. She suddenly moved her face toward Howl and moved into the touch.

Howl was so surprised that he didn't realize that he was slowly but surely making his way onto the bed with her. When he was completely on the bed Kagome snuggled up close to him and sighed with contentment.

Howl was just laying there and enjoying the feelings that were flowing through him at an incredible speed. He then put his arms around her waist and tried to bring her even closer to his body.

SAMETIME THAT HOWL WAS APPROACHING THE ROOM

Kagome was just having a peaceful dream about her second family in the feudal era when all of a sudden Naraku appeared and started to cause havoc upon everyone in the area.

She started to twist and turn when all of a sudden she seen her whole family get slaughtered by Naraku and then something snapped in her.

She felt a power in herself that she never knew existed and let it all out…her pain, anger, sadness, and guilt. Then in all of the darkness that overcame her she felt a comforting aura coming towards her and promising comfort she relaxed and finally seen a figure.

The figure could be identified as a male, but nothing of his appearance was viewable to her except glowing blue eyes that shone like diamonds.

Kagome then felt something caress her cheek and enjoyed it so she moved towards the touch and then felt the strange blue eyed figure lay beside her.

She cuddled up to him and felt him respond by putting his arms around her waist and gently pulling her closer to his body.

Then that was when she felt safe and warm…then fell back to the peaceful sleep she had been having before.

BACK WITH HOWL

Howl finally felt the powerful power 'quiet' down to nothing again. He didn't realize that such a beautiful person could be so powerful at the same time as being gorgeous. He then felt all the action that had occurred taking a toll on him and so he slowly started to drift off to dreamland.

With Markle and Sophie they were wondering what was going on because Howl hadn't come back downstairs and so they started to worry.

The both of them slowly got up and made their way up the stairs and went towards Markle's room. When they reached the room.

What they found was so shocking that Sophie almost fainted but didn't and Markle was trying hard really hard to hide the smirk that was trying to make it's way onto his face.

For there lying on the bed was Howl and Kagome snuggled together and sleeping peacefully. When Sophie seen this she just started to fume and tried to make her way towards the 'couple' to wake them up, but was stopped by Markle who just shook his head.

Sophie just sighed and looked longingly at Howl and left the room trying to hide her hurt face. 'I thought that Howl loved me….but I guess I was just thinking wishfully.' After that she went to her own room and locked the door never to be heard from again.

Na I'm just kidding, but no one really seen much of her for the rest of the day. Well anyways Markle went to the bed and scrambled on then squirmed his way in between the two adults and fell into a deep sleep with Howl and Kagome.

After sleeping for at least two hours Kagome finally opened her eyes and attempted to stretch, but couldn't because there was something or someone with a body of a child curled up beside her stomach and a strong looking arm wrapped somewhat tightly wrapped around her waist.

She tried to move but found she couldn't because the arm had slightly tightened it's hold on her and that was when she realized it was Howl holding her like that and that the child like something or someone was Markle.

Her mind then started to go haywire and so she couldn't think properly which meant that her body reacted weirdly. She started to move around a lot and then that caused Howl, Markle, and herself to fall off the bed.

They had ended up with Howl hugging Kagome close to himself and Markle on top of them, making all of them to wake up and Kagome's mind to stop for a while.

Howl was the first to say something, "Well that's one wonderful way to wake up."

"Especially with a beautiful woman in my arms…I must still be dreaming."

His answer to that was an angry Kagome and a laughing Markle.

Markle then thought to himself, 'Let the fun begin."

I REALLY PROMISE TO UPDATE IF I GET AROUND 3-4 REVIEWS...PLEASE AND THANK YO WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW CHAPTER. NEXT: CHAPTER FOUR-PLANNING

Later,

Jayden


	4. Planning

**Chapter 4-Planning**

**Well here's the next chapter...and I'm sorry 4 not updating...just didn't feel like it and had no ideas, but now I've kinda got my mojo back.**

After the strange wake up, Kagome was blushing as red as a chilly pepper. Markle seemed to notice this and hid a grin from everyone.

'It seems as though Kagome is getting a little crush now…eh?' was the thought running through the young boy's mind.

Howl just kept on talking and talking to no one, because it seemed as though no one was even listening to him, but he didn't even notice so he kept on talking.

Kagome was lost in thought and tried to sort things out, but with some difficulty.

'What are these feelings? I thought I was in love with Inuyasha? I wonder what Inuyasha is doing now, since we defeated Naraku.' she thought with a hint of despair.

'Well whatever these are….I'm just going to have to get through them now aren't I?' she thought.

Markle was thinking to himself too and the more he thought , the more his grinned grew.

'I wonder how long its going to be until I get some cousins….well if I want any cousins I have to get these two together somehow,'

'Hmmm….maybe I can make them get to know each other some more, I do know there's some attraction so all they really need is a little-' but his thoughts were cut off when he heard a slapping noise.

Kagome was standing over a scared Howl, who was holding his cheek with one hand while using the other to wave surrender.

"DON'T YOU EVER….AND I MEAN EVER, NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU PERV.!!!!" was the enraged voice that echoed throughout the castle.

"I'm sorry Kagome…but it just looked so luscious and inviting, I couldn't help myself…I apologize for my actions with anything that you want me to do," Howl said sounding sincerely sorry.

"You'd do anything? For me…..if I forgive you huh?" Kagome questioned with a evil glint in her eye.

"Yes anything….you name it and it will be done, but not forever….unless it seems reasonable of coarse," Howl answered.

In the back round Markle was just watching with interest and thinking of things or punishments that Kagome would make 'Master' Howl go through.

"Well….since you said anything….ummmmmm….Markle do you have any ideas?" Kagome asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well you can make him be your servant for a whole 2 weeks….make him do anything……make him dress in woman's clothing-" Markle was cut off with Kagome saying, "WAIT!….that first idea you had sounds good." she thought to herself for awhile then a smirk crept onto her face, and that just truly spooked everyone present in the room.

"NOOOOOOO!!…..I can't dress up like a woman…..what about my reputation?" Howl complained.

"Well as tempting as that sounds that's not what I want you to do." Kagome explained.

"W-w-what are you going to m-make m-me d-d-do?" Howl stuttered.

"Like I said, Markle's first idea….weren't you listening?" she questioned.

"Yes-No, I wasn't because I was too busy thinking of how I'm going to get you back for this torment," he answered in a quiet voice.

"What was that Howl?" Kagome asked in a sugar-coated voice.

"Nothing dear Kagome….please don't hurt me," Howl begged.

Markle had had enough of seeing Howl bring shame to man and broke in by saying, "He did say please Kagome, so just let him off….besides he's going to be your slave for 2 weeks, what more do you want?"

Kagome just sighed and huffed in annoyance while Howl just sighed in thankfulness.

"Fine, the thing that you have to do for me as your punishment is to serve as my servant for 2 weeks starting tomorrow, is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes, it is understood ma'am." he answered while thinking, 'This is going to be the worst two weeks of my life.'

Meanwhile in another room, Sophie was thinking over what had happened over the past few months and wondered what had gone wrong.

'Why did he leave me like that?….just for another woman?…..she isn't even that pretty.' she thought hatefully.

'It should be me getting all of MY Howl's attention! Not her!!!!' she just kept on ranting on and on and on like that for the rest of the day not even realizing that someone had heard her thoughts.

**SOMEONE ELSE**

'So the girl called Sophie wants my dear Kagome out of there now does she?'

'This should seem to work out more perfectly then I had planned,' the strange person thought in amusement.

**BACK TO HOWL, MARKLE, AND KAGOME**

All three were just putting things away when all of a sudden Kagome abruptly stood up causing different items to tumble off the table.

She quickly went rushing upstairs and went into Sophie's room and rushed to the open window while stretching her powers out to search the surrounding premises.

Not finding the thing she had felt she went over to Sophie and bowed while muttering a couple words of apology.  
But all that Sophie did was turn her nose upwards and snort.

"Why would I forgive you for bursting into MY room without MY permission and then asking for forgiveness?" she asked while sneering at Kagome.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I was just checking to make sure you were alright and plus I thought you were the nice friendly type of girl I heard so much about?" Kagome replied back in a questioning voice.

"Apparently you thought wrong and I will never forgive you…..so GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!!!!!" she bellowed.

Kagome just gave her one more glance then left and went to tell Markle and Howl she was going to take a nap because she wasn't feeling too well.

"I wonder what happened? She was fine just a while ago, oh well….maybe she just needed some more rest.' Howl said.

"Ya,….maybe," was all that Markle said.

Then he went towards Calcifer and started thinking up a new plan on how to get Kagome and Howl together since the 'accident' happened.

**Well thats that and I hope you enjoyed. The next couple of chapters may be really and I mean really short. I need some ideas...I'm kinda losing my touch...so if you have any ideas just send a review with your idea and I might make a chapter about it.**

**well later,**

**Jayden**


	5. Embarassment

Markle's Cousin, Kagome 

I guess I should explain myself. Well first off I didn't feel like it and also I had no ideas. So ya...but anyways it would help alot if someone would tell/give me an idea. I mean isn't that what reviews are for? On with the story i suppose.

This one may be one of the shortest out there, but hey...i didn't get any suggestions or anything like that, but I suppose it's alright. ONWARD THEN!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Embarassment

"You damn perv! what do you think your doing?!?!"

"I'm innocent I tell you! I didn't do anything! It was all Markle..."

In the background you could her a child's laughter echoing throughout the one, the only...Howl's Moving Castle.

"Don't you dare say Markle is the master mind begind all of this...you perverted, goodlooking wizard!" Kagome yelled.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I...wait...did you just say I'm good...looking?" Howl asked going into a whisper at the end.

"N-n-n-no...w-why w-would y-you t-think s-something l-like t-that?" she asked in a stuttering quiet voice.

"Well...I-I-I thought that y-you had, while yelling at me," Howl answered in an embarassed tone.

Markle was still laughing at the embarassed couple, but quieted down a bit as so he could hear what on earth is was

they were talking about. "I-I didn't mean it...I was...I was just thinking of someone I know...and let me tell

ya...he was GORGEOUS!" Kagome said trying to cover up her mistake and also her HUGE blush that was growing on

her entire being. Everything after that went silent. Howl just went as still as a board when the facts hit him in the face.

'I can't believe she already has some one to call...a boyfriend,' He thought with a sigh. 'Sooo this was all for nothing,

and a total waste of time...I guess I should've done what Sophie told me to do when Kagome first arrived,' These were

the thoughts that were rushing through his mind with a lot of others. Meanwhile Kagome was contemplating her slip-up

and came to the conclusion that she was starting to form some strange t ype of attraction to him (Howl). Markle just

stood in the exact same spot he'd been standing in ever since the "fight" started, feeling flabbergasted. He was so

sure that Kagome wasn't 'involved' with anyone. 'I guess I had thought wrong...I mean I haven't seen her for at least

five years or something like that,' 'She must have changed alot...in fact she isn't as firey as she used to be...she's

alot calmer and well I guess the world just changed her,' 'A long time ago she wasn't even intersted in stuff like this...I

wonder who or what changed her mind?' That was the last thought that went through Markles' brain before he

had to go and help Howl from his spot on a chair, to his room. The both of them had alot of thinking to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Told ya it was short. anyways did ya like it and can anybody please send a suggestion on what they want or think should happen next. I would be very greatful.

Peace out,

Jayden .


	6. Author Notice

**Well its been quite a long time since I've actually read my own story ^_^ and well .....I've come to a decision on what I am going to do with it. Since it is one of a kind (for who knows how long ;P) I've decided that I will continue with this seeing that there are quite a few people who actually like it. A new chapter should be up in a few days time. There will be a new chapter AT LEAST once a week so be on the look-out ^_^ And well I am hoping everyone will like the new additions. **

**Well later,**

**Jayden**


End file.
